


The Morning Sun

by minseokistic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Changing seasons, Depression, Dreams, End of the World, Lost Memories, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Open Ending, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Reincarnation, Romance, Short Story, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Tattoos, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokistic/pseuds/minseokistic
Summary: Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of rain instead of the warmth of the morning sun.





	The Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Code: B69  
> Title: The Morning Sun.  
> Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Tags: Angst, apocalypse, changing seasons, depression, dreams, end of the world, lost memories, open ending, pre-apocalypse, post-apocalypse, reincarnation, romance, short story, slice of life, soulmates, tattoos.  
> Rating: M.  
> Summary: Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of rain instead of the warmth of the morning sun.

_Year 2633, February 28._

His eyes open and a plain ceiling greets him first thing in the morning. It’s not the warm sun that wakes him up, but the reassuring rumble of thunder and the gentle pitter-patter of a light drizzle against his window. An old cat scratches at his bedroom door incessantly, meowing to be let in.

Chanyeol loves his quiet home on the tenth floor. The sound of cars and motorbikes, the occasional honking of a horn. It’s just like any other rainy Saturday in the middle of spring. Reluctantly, he gets out of bed with a tired groan.

Chanyeol’s in his late twenties. He knows he isn’t all that old, but his bones ache; with a sort of emptiness his grandmother complains about whenever she mentions her late husband. They were Chanyeol’s role models until the accident that left his chest bare. 

Chanyeol slips his feet into a pair of bedroom slippers and shuffles over to the door, greeting the little creature sitting before his feet with a gentle smile. She lets out a soft mewl in reply, rubbing her face all over Chanyeol’s pyjamas.

The tabby cat, affectionately named Teddie, follows Chanyeol around the small apartment as he works through his morning routine of brushing his teeth, showering and finally, preparing breakfast for the two of them.

Chanyeol likes her constant presence in his home, it makes him feel less lonely, almost as if he isn’t the only one who doesn’t have a letter and a date; like he isn’t the only one without a soulmate.

_Year 2633, March 10._

Chanyeol doesn’t get better even if he actively tries to. When the mornings see him wake up on the wrong side of the bed, he leaves his little apartment to see if his neighbours are home and if they’re willing to cheer him up. They’re a lovely couple with no soulmates of their own, but they have a beautiful family, a home filled with warmth, laughter and two happy baby girls. Their children make Chanyeol smile, it reminds him of those brown eyes and round cheeks and sometimes he even thinks he sees the little boy building sandcastles by the beach. It’s difficult to miss his partner, but it’s more difficult not to.

Those nights are a little harder to get through, and he feels cold even when he closes his eyes. With Teddie curled up on him, his chest feels hollow and empty, his breathing is shallow and his eyes water with grief not his own. A name dances on the tip of his tongue, constantly nagging for the recognition Chanyeol can’t give. No matter how he tries, nothing but a strangled cry leaves his throat, rubbing salt into his wounds as he blames his mother for this suffering.

_Year 2633, March 13._

Chanyeol is an author. He writes about the little boy who left him to grow up and grow old alone. He vaguely remembers brown eyes and chubby cheeks, but the trauma to his head leaves him with gaps in his memories.

Spring is almost through and Chanyeol sits in front of his laptop with a cup of coffee and Junmyeon, a bothersome editor, sprawled out on his couch. A certain kitty sits on Chanyeol’s lap, chewing on the drawstrings of his sweatpants and he begins to daydream. Not every second of his life is spent obsessing over the would-be lover he lost and it’s obvious when he stares intently at Teddie and decides he wants to build her a new house out of cardboard instead of writing that book. 

“Chanyeol.” Junmyeon warns the author when he gets up from his seat with Teddie cradled in his arms. “Teddie said she wanted a new cardboard house. I’m just her slave.” Chanyeol defends himself as he thrusts the cat into Junmyeon’s arms, hoping she’ll stare up at his editor with her pretty green eyes and melt his stone cold heart. The editor trains his gaze on the author and the cat lets out a pitiful mewl for attention. “I’ll build that house for her, get your ass back on the book.” Junmyeon sighs, allowing Teddie to curl up on his lap.

Chanyeol stares at the cat feeling more than a little betrayed. “Fine.” He grumbles, trudging back to his seat, making a face at his cat.

_Year 2633, March 14._

Hours have passed since Junmyeon finished working on Teddie’s new cat house, Chanyeol is five chapters from completion and Teddie is snuggled up against Junmyeon as the man sleeps soundly on Chanyeol’s couch.

_It’s 0400 hours after all; and now he is all Chanyeol wants, all he can think of._

Chanyeol is exhausted and his mind begins to wander as he sprawls himself out on his desk. The man is so tired he’s barely able to keep his eyes open. Strange visions play in his head as he flits in and out of consciousness. _“M-My name is Chanyeol.” He feels a small hand touch his cheek and his stomach flourishes with butterflies._ Then, the usual throbbing in his head begins again as he falls asleep with no memory of his dreams.

—

_Year 2633, March 14._

Baekhyun wakes up with a start, eyes fixed on the dark ceiling as he feels a pair of eyes on him. The gaze is gentle and fleeting, it ghosts over him like it doesn’t know who he is. He rolls onto his side and blinks at the gentle green numerals flashing on his digital clock.

_0400 hours._

Baekhyun knows that he must be having flashbacks. He’s born with no letter and no date, yet he’s filled with memories he’s sure he has never made. The only logical explanation he can think of is that Chanyeol is his soulmate. Baekhyun’s not particularly fond of the idea of having a soulmate, much less one as sad and pitiful as Chanyeol, but he decides he should at least pay the famous author a visit.

The man lets out a tired sigh and gently pushes the feeling of Chanyeol’s prying eyes out of his head. His eyes fall close and immediately he sees what the elder has been struggling to see for years.

_A ball rolls and rolls._

_He runs to follow._

_Everything in slow-mo,_

_Promise to see you soon, Chanyeol._

_Year 2633, March 14._

Baekhyun wakes up a few hours later when the sky is grey and the sun barely peaks through the clouds, but it doesn’t stop the pale buds growing on a tree branch outside his window, from turning a soft pink. It’s always a nice reminder of the goodness of spring.

Baekhyun yawns and raises his arms in a full body stretch, a shiver runs down his spine and warmth spreads to his extremities as he wiggles his fingers and toes, stiff muscles gradually relaxing. Baekhyun gets up slowly and moves around his apartment with sloppy footsteps, feet dragging on the floor as he walks back and forth between his bedroom and bathroom until he’s finally ready.

Baekhyun leaves his house at exactly 1000 hours when the sun finally breaks through the clouds and the air is cool and damp from the remnants of a light morning drizzle. He walks down the street in a white dress shirt and black slacks paired with black Oxfords. He knows he looks pristine, but every night as he tries to fall asleep, Chanyeol’s wandering mind keeps him up and he wakes up the next day deprived of sleep. As much as he dislikes it, Chanyeol’s yearning makes him feel safe and secure on the days he feels terrible.

_Year 2633, March 17._

“Oh, there you are. We need you to get on Case 2199b. You were the one who saw through 2199a, weren’t you?” Kyungsoo asks jogging up to the man with a file in hand. He nods, taking the file and briefly looking over its contents to refresh his memory. “Yes, the other boy is born I assume?” Baekhyun inquires as he lengthens his stride and heads for his office. “He’s waiting for his date and letter with his parents in your office,” Kyungsoo says before leaving the man to get ready for the first appointment of the day.

The building is in pristine condition despite being operational for over a hundred years. It’s one big facility dedicated to giving children their soulmates and it sounds shady because of how the tattooists are play god, but all of them are certified doctors and are even telepathic or clairvoyant. In Baekhyun’s case, he’s both, which makes him so qualified for the job.

He steps into his office wearing a professional smile and bows to the new parents as they cradle their sleepy baby. “Let’s begin with his name, shall we? He’s Kim Jongdae, yes?”

_Year 2633, March 17._

Later that day when Baekhyun is finally done with all the babies, his younger brother, Sehun finds him trying to take a nap in his office. He’s sprawled out on the couch with one of Chanyeol’s books covering his face. _Morning Glory_ , a simple poetry book dedicated to none other than Baekhyun himself. Based on what he knows, most of the poems are old; Chanyeol had stopped writing poems about him almost five years ago, or if he had, they were never published. 

“Is that one of your future husband’s books?” Sehun asks, sitting on the floor so his face is level with Baekhyun’s. He carefully lifts it off his brother’s face and flips through the pages of the book. “I don’t get why you don’t just look for his medical records and call him up. We have access to lots of information in our line of work.” He comments offhandedly a couple of minutes later as he closes the book and puts it aside.

Baekhyun makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan, blindly feeling for the book to cover his face again. “Or I could be normal and go to one of his book signings and let him recognise me there.” He suggests opening his eyes in search of the book before ultimately giving up when he sees it lying on the floor.

“Chanyeol’s releasing a new book in a few days.” Baekhyun sighs, lips pulled into a slight frown as he threads his fingers through his hair. Sehun eyes him curiously and caresses his brother’s cheek worriedly.

“Are you not excited to meet him?” The younger asks with a frown that mirrored his brother’s.

“No, I am. I just have a feeling that he won’t be present.”

_Year 2633, March 23._

A few days after Baekhyun has that premonition, he finds himself waiting for the man standing in for Chanyeol after the event. He’s off to the side with Sehun’s arm resting on his shoulder. Everyone passing by can’t help but stare at the brothers and how out of place they look in an almost empty bookstore. They’re dressed formally from head to toe with hair slicked back and expensive watches adorning their wrists. 

When the man thanks the staff and prepares to leave, Baekhyun straightens up and approaches him. “Hello, my name is Dr Byun Baekhyun and I’d like to meet Mr Park Chanyeol.” The raven-haired male is straightforward, handing the taller man his business card.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Park Chanyeol.” He replies with a pretty smile and takes the card. But it doesn’t escape Baekhyun the way he hesitates slightly when it comes to introducing himself, as if trying to decide whether or not to say his real name.

“You aren’t. I am a tattoo maker and I have things I’d like to discuss things with him.” He smiles back so as not to come off as too intimidating. The man’s eyes widen in shock before he straightens himself up defensively.

“You must be mistaken, I lost my soulmate when I was twelve.” He sighs heavily, trying to portray a sad, heartbroken man. Baekhyun sees right through him and allows his smile to fall as all semblance of friendliness is lost.

“I know that you aren’t Park Chanyeol, sir. Regardless of that, it doesn’t change the fact that I have to speak to Mr Park. So I’d like for you to pass this message on to him. I have lots to catch up on with my soulmate.” Baekhyun says with finality, leaving him with no room to argue. Sehun rests a hand on his shoulder when he senses his brother’s growing frustration.

—

_Year 2633, March 23._

Jongin rushes straight to Chanyeol’s house, calling out the elder’s name excitedly as he slams his hand against his cousin’s front door to wake him up. A loud groan is heard before the door swings open to reveal a man whose hair is disheveled by sleep. “What? How was the book signing?” He yawns, one big hand covering his mouth and the other running through his hair.

“Did you ever get a second tattoo?” Jongin asks lifting Chanyeol’s shirt forcefully, causing the author to stumble backwards. “What? No!” He scoffs, shoving the other male away harshly as he pulls his shirt back down.

“I-I wish but I’ve never heard of second chances… Why?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he eyes his cousin, waiting for Jongin to explain himself.

“A tattoo maker came to me today. His name is Byun Baekhyun and he gave me his business card, demanding to meet you. He seemed pretty serious.” The younger male says digging around in his pocket to find the mysterious man’s card.

“So… there’s a possibility I have a soulmate now?” Chanyeol whispers, staring down at the card adorned with beautiful cursive letters that spelled out the tattoo maker’s name. Under the name, is a number and the urge to call him up.

“Yeah.” Jongin answers just as softly.

_Maybe later._

_Year 2633, March 24._

Chanyeol sits alone on his couch, still contemplating whether or not to call the man. Byun Baekhyun’s business card sits on his coffee table under Teddie’s belly as she naps peacefully, completely unaware of Chanyeol’s inner turmoil. He’s excited, nervous and even slightly hesitant. He wants a shot at that happiness everyone experiences, _even if it means forgetting about the little boy from his past._

“I’m gonna give him a call, sweetheart.” He says, voice coming out shakier than he would like, but determined all the same as he cradles his little Teddie in one arm before she wriggles around to escape his hold, climbing over his shoulder and leaping onto the couch behind him.

Chanyeol wastes no time dialling the number, but lets an eternity pass before finally hitting the call button.

_“ Dr Byun Baekhyun, telepathic and clairvoyant tattoo maker. How may I help you?”_

“It’s me. Park Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved slaving over this despite my crazy schedule with work and school. This work is not at its highest potential, but it’s getting there slowly.


End file.
